Bluebeard (Video Game)
Bluebeard 'is a main character and a wealthy Fable who lives in Fabletown. He first appears in Episode 2 of ''The Wolf Among Us. He is based on the title character of the story of the same name. He is a former serial killer who's known for having a history of killing his wives. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith Bigby can view Bluebeard's file while in his apartment, and mentions that he never trusted him. After Faith is murdered, Bigby can name Bluebeard a suspect in the case to Crane and Snow White, due to his history of killing his wives. Crane dismisses this claim by revealing that Bluebeard is currently on vacation. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors Bluebeard first physically appears in Episode 2. He is interrogating Dee/Woody for information about the murder of Snow White when Bigby and Crane arrive back at the Woodlands after the incident at the NYPD precinct. When questioned about his involvement, he simply reasoned that he was doing his duty for Fabletown. He steps aside to let Bigby handle the interrogation. He will watch and judge how Bigby handles the questioning, either showing approval or disapproval depending on Bigby's choices. He will favor Bigby showing an aggressive attitude and question about his passive attitude. If Bigby pursues a more peaceful route of questioning, Bluebeard eventually grows tired of his lack of progress and pushes him aside. He then begins beating Dee/Woody, claiming that he is "teaching them a lesson". Bigby pulls him away and the two begin fighting, ending with one of them choking the other against a wall. If Bigby was more violent in his interrogation, Bluebeard stands by as Bigby chokes the prisoner and argues with, and then threatens Crane. Either way, the violence ends with Snow White entering the room, revealing herself to be alive to everyone's shock. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile After Bigby and Snow discover that the Mirror is missing a piece, Bluebeard walks into the office demanding an update on where Crane is. Both try to keep Bluebeard out of the investigation, but Bufkin mistakenly mentions the meeting Crane planned with his witch. Bluebeard claims that he deserves to be involved due to most of Fabletown's funds coming from him, and begins accusing Snow of being unable to run the community. Bigby ends his ranting by defending Snow, and the three start brainstorming possible locations to check. Bluebeard suggests that Bigby goes to Crane's apartment or the Tweedles' office, while Snow suggests the Trip Trap. In the end, Bluebeard goes to either the apartment or the office depending on where Bigby chooses to visit first. If Bluebeard went to Crane's penthouse, Bigby enters to find the place completely ransacked with several items burned. Bufkin says that he tried to stop him, but arrived too late and Bluebeard even threatened to choke Bufkin if he got too close. Finding nothing of note, Bigby quickly moves on to another location. If Bluebeard went to the Tweedles' office, Bigby hears someone talking to himself about encountering him when he arrives. He enters the office to find Flycatcher, the Tweedles' janitor. He explains that Bluebeard came in claiming to be following Bigby's orders, and demanded to be let in. When Fly refused, Bluebeard beat him up and broke in anyways. Fly says he's not sure what he took, and Bigby heads out without fully investigating the office. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing When Bigby returns to the Business Office after finding the Mirror shard, Bluebeard is there arguing with Snow about her letting Crane go. When Snow notices Bigby and goes to speak with him, Bluebeard demands that they finish their argument first, but is instead told to wait with Toad. Bluebeard also wants to speak with the sheriff but is again told to wait. If Bluebeard burned Crane's things or beat up Flycatcher, Bigby can then question his motivations for these actions. However, Bluebeard quickly explains these actions, and says he is only doing the right thing. He starts arguing with Toad over his reason for coming to the Office while Bigby and Snow talk, and finally gets to finish his argument with Snow when Bigby goes to speak with Toad. After Bigby finishes his exchange, he asks Bluebeard if he still wants to speak with him. The aristocrat, still in a sour mood, tells Bigby that he just made his donation funding the Fabletown government and to direct any questions to Snow, and walks out in a huff. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Bluebeard is seen in the Witching Well chamber, along with the other citizens from Fabletown. If Bigby brought the Crooked Man, Bluebeard is one of the people that calls for his execution right away. He seems to not care about what the Crooked Man says, and constantly tries to convince the others that the Crooked Man used them for his own benefit. If the Crooked Man was killed, he says that Bigby did justice and that he doesn't see him as a monster. He then says that Bigby's violent behavior is just simply part of his nature, and nobody should try to change that, though if Bigby stays, he is interrupted by Nerissa, who starts defending Bigby and Snow, much to his arrogant disgust. He is later seen entering to the business office to talk to Snow, but not before giving Bigby a snide stare. Personality Bluebeard is callous, cruel, brutal, hateful, aggressive, impatient, stern, snide, snooty, arrogant, disrespectful, manipulative, cynical, shameless, remorseless, opprobrious, sarcastic, and charmingly sadistic. He takes great pride in his job, as much as he enjoys showing off his sadism and opprobrium by playing mind games and taunting and provoking people, especially Bigby, and has an inherent lack of empathy for anyone, even for his coworkers or even his fellow Fables. He seems to enjoy torturing his victims, even nowadays, as he is willing to torture the Woodsman/Dee in the interrogation room. He also enjoys provoking and antagonizing Bigby Wolf in every chance he gets, and Bigby despises yet somehow tolerates him, player determinant or not. Despite his violent tendencies, he is more lenient towards his allies, and can be disgusted whenever there are crimes involving abuse of power and money, as he openly agreed of the Crooked Man's disregard for the safety of Fabletown. He seems to be also more patient with Snow White and Bigby if things are going well, but he otherwise doesn't much respect them. He is also an intelligent and charismatic politician, and knows full well over his toem's corruption. Curiously enough, he has an ambiguous relationship with Ichabod Crane, as he seems to respect him well during the first half of the story, yet when he was revealed to be stealing money from Fabletown, he openly talks about him with great disdain and condescension, calling him a "dull pervert", and quickly jumps to the conclusion that Crane is the real killer of Faith and Lily, despite evidence making it unlikely. Due to his former career as a serial killer who primarily killed women, Bluebeard can be narcissistic and misogynistic, as he openly admits that he does not care about whoever killed the girls, but was more concerned with Crane's embezzlement, and was particularly upset over the prospect of him losing his money as well. He also seems to hate unglamoured Fables, as he is seen arguing with Toad and can be heard claiming that people like him are "everything that is wrong with Fabletown", in his own opinion. Book of Fables Entry "Bluebeard managed to escape the Homelands with his riches intact, and continues to be one of the wealthiest Fables in New York. The Fabletown government depends on his generous contributions, and he often uses this influence for his own benefit. As a former serial killer, he claims his days of decapitating his brides are over. But even if he was able to leave his violent ways in the Homelands, that hasn't stopped him from making the occasional trip down Crooked Lane." Appearances The Wolf Among Us *"Smoke & Mirrors" *"A Crooked Mile" *"In Sheep's Clothing" *"Cry Wolf" Fables: The Wolf Among Us *"Issue 14" *"Issue 15" *"Issue 24" *"Issue 25" *"Issue 26" Trivia * Dave Fennoy also voices Lee Everett in the 2012 critically acclaimed video game "The Walking Dead", which was also developed and published by Telltale and also directed by Nick Herman and Denis Lennart. ** However, contrasting to Lee's role in his story, Bluebeard is not the main character in The Wolf Among Us, and is certainly not as heroic or even benevolent as Lee was. Compared to the tortured, complex character that Lee has, as well as the fact that he respects everyone he meets, Bluebeard is sadistic, sociopathic, and arrogant, and treats everyone around him with hatred and condescension, and mostly has a snide, snobbish look on his face. Unsurprisingly, this makes him one of the most hated characters in the game, and does not even have any redeeming qualities or a chance of redemption within the story. In-game, he was put in suspicion by the workers in Fabletown, with Bigby himself saying that he never trusted him. His role in the comics was not any better, with him being more cowardly and cruel, similar in case with Crane. He is finally killed by Prince Charming and later by Shere Khan. Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Book of Fables Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Villains (Telltale)